Just Visiting
by forever is never forever
Summary: Muntiny was what brought our favorite Captain to that deserted island 10 yrs ago. Although he didn't know it, there was another captain there muntinied upon herself. Now fate has brought them together..... JackOC, COMPLETE!
1. Just Visiting

**Okay well this is my first one-shot for POTC, I find that kind of strange. Anyways, this story is set during that the mutiny occurred 10 yrs. prior to the first POTC. So it's about one of the few female pirates, who happened to be mutinied upon herself. Set in her POV. And well you'll see. R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I tried really hard to lure Jack with rum, however, Disney got in the way. Y'know screaming "ahh! copyright infringement!" **

I made my way to a small deserted island, and watched as the ship and the laughter became less and less. I stood at the waters edge, even though the ship was long gone by now. I did not move, because I did not want to accept that I was mutinied upon and did not want to begin the long task of watching for ships sailing and trying not to dye of starvation. Sighing, I eventually made my way to the beach of the island, I collected some sticks and then sat down. I removed my water logged boots and turned them upside down onto the sticks I just stuck into the ground. I then removed my soaked shirt, but keeping the sleeveless undershirt on; I hung the shirt on one of the larger stick that I found. With my shirt and boots left out to be dried in the afternoon Caribbean sun I stared aimlessly out on the water. As if I was waiting for something magical to happen, I then took my gaze from the water to the direction that my mutinous crew had sailed of to. I scowled, as if it was going to insult them. I knew that nothing I did from here was ever going affect them. Sighing, I took out the pistol my former first mate had given as a little 'gift' for my new island home. I began the mundane task of drying out the gun powder, I figured it keep my attention for awhile.

Satisfied with the dryness of the gun powder, I began the search for dried leaves and wood to start a fire. I made my way around the outer rim of the jungle of palm trees. I soon found what I needed and returned to the beach. I began to start rubbing two of the dried sticks together, within ten minutes I had gotten an ember that grew to an actual flame. I placed the flame into the center of the dried leaves and twigs I had piled together. Pleased with myself I made my way towards the edge of the palm tree lined jungle and laid down in the shaded area. I sighed and decided to take a nap since I had the time.

I woke up later, when I wasn't quite sure, but I knew it was before night had fallen. My best guess was late afternoon. I decided that I would take a walk and see how big my new home was. I sat up and brushed off the sand and began to walk. I walked for about ten minutes now, finding nothing of real interest. As I continued to walked, I came upon another set of foot prints, thinking that they were mine I just shrugged it off. However, when I did not see me clothing and fire, I decided to see if in fact then were actually mine. I placed my foot into the foot print and saw that they were larger than mine. Curious and hopeful that this wasn't just an island, but in fact had people, I followed them. I followed them for about five minutes when I came across someone who was lying in the sand, and appeared to be asleep. I walked closer and saw that he was indeed asleep, if not passed out from the rum that he'd been drinking. I studied him for awhile, noticing all the different beads in his hair. Some were wooden and others appeared to be made of carved stone and there was a gold charm at the end of a strand of beads. He had a red bandana and some sort of bone tied in his hair too. He seemed no more than 25 years old, with perfectly tanned skin, and by the looks of his clothing he must of been a pirate. I continued to study him when I came across the "P" branded mark on his right arm, along with the a tattoo of a sparrow flying across the open sea. It seemed familiar, but I wasn't quite sure why. I was about to step back when I felt something wrap itself around my ankle. No sooner could I react when I found myself pinned down on the ground, with the 'supposed asleep' man on top of me.

"And I thought I was all by meself." He said to me with a rough voice.

"I thought the same." I returned as I attempted to get up, but I was greeted by a tighter hold on me at the wrists and my hips.

"What's your name?" He asked me, curious.

"Captain Armelle Carr." I spat back.

"Captain, eh?" He stated, sounding intrigued.

"Yes." I confirmed for him. He just gave me a smirk. "What's yours?" I asked, if not commanded.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Jack stated smugly.

"I thought I recognized you're tattoo from somewhere." I said to him, as I realized who he was.

"Now, Captain what could you be doing here on this God forsaken spit of land as I am? Hmm?" Jack asked, curious.

"Mutiny, is what landed me here." I told him bitterly.

"Aye, I know what that's like." Jack said, sighing heavily.

"Now that we're acquainted, if you'd be so kind please get off of me." I asked sarcastically.

"S'not a problem." Jack stated as she got up.

"Thank you." I said to him, as I sat up.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, as he sat back down.

"Nineteen." I stated.

"Quite young to be a pirate aren't you?" He asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I suppose." I said with a shrug.

"You seem to well bred to be a pirate." Jack stated, as he looked me over.

"My father is the governor of Port Gregory and one of grandson's of the East India Trading Company founders." I told him as if it was nothing.

"What made a high class and well bred girl like you turn to pirating?" Jack asked, clearly interested.

"I was told what to and when to do it. When to eat, when to sleep, when to get dressed, when to talk, when to be quiet, what to eat, what to wear, what to think, and whom I married. I had no control. I had literally no life. So when I was forced to marry, I ran away. And I started pirating." I told him, with no hint of remorse.

"So do you plan to stay here the rest of your life?" Jack joked, as he handed me a bottle of rum.

"No, I'm just visiting." I mused.

**Alright well thanks for stopping by and reading my story! Tell what you think in a review!! Thanks!!**


	2. Stories

**Since a few of you asked, I've continued this story! I'm happy you guys asked! So anyways, here's the second chapter. OH! This chapter has some spoilers to AWE, yes it does! But nothing big, just some stuff I got of their website. So ya know. R&R okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, but I do own tickets to the first showing on Friday!**

I woke up to the Caribbean sun beating down on my head. When I tried to sit up I was greeted with a pounding head and something heavy laying on my chest that was keeping me from sitting up fully. It was the head of the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Jack's body was half rest on me and the other half on the ground, with our legs intertwinded. He was dead asleep, well rather passed out, with his head resting on my chest. I could only think of the things we could of done to end up this way. But to my surprise I found my clothing fully intacked, however, there was a strew of rum bottles surrounding us. I pushed Jack off of me and I sat up, however, I quickly jumped up and ran behide a tree and threw up. I staggered back to where I was sleeping and sat down. I rested my arms on my knees and held my head in my hands. I sat there for awhile, day dreaming, but I was soon snapped from my thought when I heard some grunts from my left. I saw Jack sit up and brush the sand off his shirt. He yawned and looked around, then stopped when his eyes met mine.

"I have never met a woman who could drink as much rum as meself." He yawned.

"Pirate." I mumbled.

"Aye, so very true. You were very much a pirate last night." Jack said slyly as he moved closer to me.

"What are you implying Captain Sparrow?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Now that if for me to know and for you to eventually find out." He said smugly as he lightly ran his finger tips along my jaw line.

I pulled back a little, but Jack just smirked. I stood up, unsteadily, and began my walk back to the other half of the island. I reached the other side of the island about ten minutes later and I found my shirt and boots in the same place. However, my fire was out and by the looks of it the fire had been out for a while. I sat down for a moment and stared out to the crystal blue Caribbean Sea. It'd be so much more beautiful if I was watching it from the helm of my ship. My ship. I sighed and put my thin linen shirt back on and rolled up the sleeves.

"Depressing isn't it?" Said a voice from behide me that made me jump.

"If you mean the fact that I was mutinied upon, then yes it is. But if you mean the view, no it's beautiful." I told him, plainly. Jack just chuckled as he sat down next to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, curious.

"Mutininy, darling." Jack stated bitterly.

"Aye, I know that." I said annoyed as I rolled my eyes.

"The Isla de Muerta and the treasure it contains." Jack stated vaguely. I merely gave him a confused look.

"It contained the cursed treasure of Cortez himself and delivered by said man. And to anyone who took the treasure would gain inmmortality." Jack explained with an epic sounding tone to his voice.

"Inmmortality?" I asked unsure.

"Aye, and for a Pirate Lord it is one of the best things." Jack told me nonchalantly.

"Pirate Lord? Then you must have one of the Pieces of Eight!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Jack grabbed my hand and brought it to the gold coin that was attached to the beads that were on his bandana. "You be touching it, darling."

"You're territory?" I asked, still amazed.

"The Caribbean darling." He stated proudly.

"I figured so." I mused.

"Now, darling why were you viously mutinied upon?" He asked me with an amused tone in his voice.

I pulled a small piece of folded parchment from a pocket that was swen into my boot. I unfolded it and showed it to Jack. "This is the reason."

"A map?" Jack asked unimpressed.

"Aye, but this map can be only read by a select few in the Alantic and Caribbean. I am one of them." I told him as I pointed the foreign characters.

"Now how did a high society girl like you come to learn such things?" Jack asked me amused.

"I used to go on trips with my grandfather to the East India Trading Company headquarters. And I would talk with some of the merchants." I told him.

"Aye, I've had my share with the East India Trading Company." Jack mused.

"Would that be how you acquired the brand?" I asked nonchlantly.

"Aye, it would be." He stated bitterly.

"My father basically sold his soul to them. I never saw when I was small." I sighed.

Jack chuckled, "Aye, well it's better that actually selling your soul, eh?"

I gave him a confused look, unsure if he was joking or not, "Jack what are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, darling. Now who the unluckily man that drove you to piracy?"

"I did not know him, but his name was James Norrington and he was just named Captain." I mused.

"Part of the Royal Navy?" Jack asked.

"Aye." I nodded.

**Alrightie, hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks.**


	3. Escaping The Island!

**Okay well here's the third chapter! I hope you like it and R&R! Oh, I realized I spelled Atlantic wrong. It was "Alantic" I think, but I wasn't going to go back and repost the chapter for one word. I'm just letting you know this, so you don't think I'm a complete idiot. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Jack or pirates, -sighs-**

The sun was setting on the second day I've been on this bloody island. Jack had run off to gem more rum. Where, I wasn't quiet sure, but I'm surprised I haven't found it yet; considering how small this island is. I watched as the sun began to touch the horizon of the sea, and I could see clouds rolling in. They were rather dark and ominous, but I really didn't care. I sat there for awhile playing with my hair, weaving it through my fingers. I eventually pulled it back into a messy braid.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I merely held up my hand, which was soon holding a new bottle of rum. I worked the cork off, and enjoyed the popping sound when it finally came off the bottle. I took a large swig, and then turned to Jack, who promptly sat himself down next to me.

Jack took a quick gulp, "You miss it dontcha?"

"Aye, I do. It's right in front of us, but I can only look at it." I sighed, as I took another swig.

"Taunting us, eh?" Jack asked, with a bored tone.

"It is." I agreed. I placed the cork back into the bottle and set it in the sand. "So, are we going to keep a weather eye out for passing ships or spend our last few days drinking rum?"

"Well personally love, I much rather to the latter of the two." Jack told me with a chuckle.

I merely laughed and grabbed my bottle and uncorked it, again. Jack and I sat there for almost an hour, neither of us really speaking. We sat in silence, the both of us nursing our rum. I would occasionally watch those dark, ominous clouds come closer and closer. They eventually were on top of us. They let their presence be known by the booming claps of thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Oh bugger." Jack sighed, annoyed.

I looked over to Jack, nervously, "What are we going to do?"

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up swiftly, "Come with me, darling."

Jack led me up the beach, towards the lining of the palm trees. He dragged me through a maze of palm trees, and eventually stopping in the middle of a clearing. Bending down, Jack pulled up a round handle from the sand. He pulled it up quickly, revealing a large cellar. Jack motioned me to go down, I obeyed and walked down. I walked deeper into the dark and damp cellar. I heard the cellar door slam shut, bringing the only source of light out. Now, lost in the complete darkness I waited for any signs of Jack. When I did not find any I became nervous. I began to walk backwards, but stopped when I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck. Fearing that it was another pirate I slowly began to walk forward. In hopes that whoever was in back of me wouldn't notice.

"Boo!" Whispered a voice into my ear, making me jump.

I soon found the owner of that voice, which of course was Jack. He held up an lantern and merely smirked at me. I shot an evil glare at him, he just chuckled.

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't resist." Jack apologized.

I just sighed, "So where are we?"

"Ah! This is a cache, for the rum runners I would assume." Jack mused.

"So is where you were getting all the rum?" I ask, as I looked around.

The cache was a large room; its walls were carved out of the sand and dirt on the island. There were many support beams and hanging from them were lanterns. There were bottles and kegs of rum going from wall to wall. All of it lining the walls.

"Aye, it is." Jack confirmed for me, who was busy lighting the lanterns.

"So now what?" I asked, still looking around.

"Well, we ride out the storm, and hope that it's just passing." Jack informed me as she sat himself up on a barrel.

I sat up on a barrel next to him, and waited for the bottle of rum that Jack was busy uncorking for me. He handed it to me, then opened one for himself. "So, why were you mutinied upon?"

"My first mate wanted me to translate the characters for him. He asked me because he hand made a copy for himself. But when I refused, that night I was I was mutinied upon." I explained to Jack, with a sigh.

Jack thought for a moment, "But you have the map, so wouldn't they come back when they noticed that it was gone?"

"Aye, but there is another copy, unfortunately." I explained, bitterly. "What about you?"

My first mate wanted to know the location of the Isla de Muerta, when I gave it to him that night I was also mutinied upon."

I raised my bottle in to toast, "To our mutinous first mates!"

"Aye!" Jack said raising his and clanking it against mine. We both took a large swig.

Once again silence fell over Jack and me. All that could be heard was the heavy rain hitting the cellar door. Also the light rumbling sound of the thunder.

"Armelle?" Jack called me.

"Aye?" I asked.

"Where's your crew headed?" Jack asked, curious.

I paused for a moment, "I would assume to have the map translated."

"Heading for the orient?" Jack suggested.

"I would assume so." I shrugged, not really caring.

Jack and I continued our conversation into the early morning until we either fell asleep or passed out. I was quiet sure which though. For when I woke up, I was sitting in Jack's lap, on the floor. His jacket was draped over the two of us, he had his hat over his eyes and his head against the wall.

I sat up and turned around to face him, "Jack, wake up."

Jack lifted up his hat and opened one eye. "Why?"

"Because the storm has passed and I would like to get out of this damp cellar." I informed him.

"Fine," Jack sighed, as he motioned me to get up.

I stood up and helped Jack up. We walked over to the door and pushed it open. Only to be greeted by two pistols aimed directly at us.

"Well that's interesting." Jack stated.

The holders of those pistols were two men who both appeared to be in their thirties. One had dark brown hair and a full beard with bright green eyes. He had on a linen shirt with worn red trousers, a dark blue vest, and a tan jacket. The other man had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. He had an linen shirt and dark green trousers.

Both Jack and I looked at one another and then pulled out our pistols. We cocked them and pointed them at the two men in front of us. They merely laughed.

"Like one shot will do any good for you." The dark brown haired man said rudely.

"Well technically its two shots" Jack corrected him. He just glared at him.

"It would appear that we have two marooned pirates with us cap'n." The blond hair man stated.

"Aye, it would appear so. Now what shall we do with them Master Andrews?" The captain asked.

"Well if I could interject my professional opinion. You don't want to kill us." Jack said, interrupting the two.

"And why not?" The captain asked, gruffly.

"Because she isn't a pirate." Jack stated as she motioned to me and pointed his pistol at me.

I merely started at Jack, confused and feeling slightly betrayed. "But…."

"Now, missy if you would kindly drop your weapon." Jack asked me, harshly.

I continued to stare at Jack, stunned by what he was doing. But Jack started back at me, just as sternly and pressed his pistol under my chin. However, I could see in Jack's eye's that he was scheming something. What, I had no clue, but complied. I dropped my pistol, Jack picked it up hastily and grabbed my wrist; and he dragged me up the few steps.

"Just because the girl isn't a pirate, what is she to us?" The first make asked incredulously.

Putting a tight grip around my wrist, "She's the future wife of the newly coronated Captain James Norrington."

Both the captain and first mate gave a Jack confused look. Jack sighed angrily, "Captain Norrington is trying to stop all the rum runners. And I would assume that's why you're here. Is to restock you supplies?"

"Aye, we are." The captain confirmed.

"I would assume you're here to restock because a ship of the Royal Navy attacked yours?" Jack asked, nonchalantly.

"Aye." The captain confirmed, once again.

"You give me a pass on your ship and then I'll give you the girl to barter with Captain Norrington, savvy?" Jack proposed.

"Agreed." The captain said as he reached out his hand, which Jack shook.

Jack pulled my arm behide my back and followed the captain to his ship. As we walked he leaned into my ear, "No worries darling, you'll be just fine."

We walked down to edge of the water and into the longboats. Once on the ship which was named The Rose of Thorns. The captain, who was named, was Gregory, led Jack down to the brig. Once there he turned to Jack.

"You can put the girl here." He sat and he unlocked the cell door.

Jack nodded and lightly pushed me into the cell, however, when Jack turned back around there was a pistol in front of his head.

"I know who you are, Sparrow." Gregory stated, none to pleased.

"Captain." Jack corrected.

"And I'm sure that the new Captain Norrington will love to see you." Gregory stated harshly as he took Jack's and my pistol and slammed the cell door.

I turned to Jack, "Do I need to worry now?"

"Maybe." Jack shrugged.

**Oh no! Jack and Armelle have been captured!! Well they're off the island at least. Hehe. So I hoped you like the chapter!! Oh by the way, this is off topic, but has anyone noticed with you're trying to be quiet during the night, it's basically impossible. And/or everything just sounds so much louder? Maybe it's just me. Well anyways, hoped you liked it and review!!**


	4. Leverage

**Well here we are, chapter four! R&R! Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, I know it makes me sad too.**

Jack sat on the floor of the brig, which was covered by a thin layer of straw. I was pacing back and forth, not that there was much room to walk. The cell couldn't of been more that seven feet in width and no more that five feet in length. Although I was staring at the floor, I could tell Jack was watching me pace. I could feel his eyes following my every move. I had been pacing for about forty-five minutes now, trying to come up with a plan for escape. Not that the pacing was helping me come up with anything. I had come up with a lot of half baked plans, usually ending with me or Jack dead. Not the route I was looking for.

"Darling, stop pacing." Jack ordered.

I stopped and turned towards him, "Well what else am I going to do? Because, personally I don't want to be bartered off to Norrington."

"I don't blame you, but pacing isn't helping you." Jack shot back.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" I asked, annoyed.

"Stop pacing." Jack stated, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Jack, we're prisoners! And if we don't escape we'll most likely be dead. Well you will be at least." I exclaimed.

"What? Why me and why not you too?" Jack asked, if not demanding to know.

Sighing, I sat down on the small bench in the cell, "Because as far as Norrington and my father know I've been captured by pirates. So it wouldn't look too good for you to show up with me."

"So have they been running around the Atlantic and Caribbean look for you?" Jack asked me with an amused tone.

"Aye." I stated, chuckling a bit. "I suppose it's my vendetta to my father really for not letting me live an actual life."

Jack just chuckled, "Do you hate him?"

"No, not really. Well I haven't for awhile now." I sighed, "So Captain Sparrow how do you plan on getting us out of here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Ah! I do not know." Jack exclaimed, giving me false hope.

I sighed as I lay down on the hard wooden bench that was splintering. "We could shoot it."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"We get a pistol and shoot the lock of the brig's door." I explained.

"And how do you plan on acquiring said pistol?" Jack asked me, amused.

"I don't know." I groaned.

"Well you know darling, you could 'convince' the captain. If you catch me drift." Jack suggested.

I sat up and merely stared at him, appalled by the fact that Jack would actually think I would do such a thing. "Jack Sparrow, I'm disgusted that you would think that I would do something like that! I may be a pirate, but I do have morals!"

"Captain, and it was only a suggestion." Jack retorted.

I lay back down and sighed. I closed my and attempted to get some sleep. However it was late afternoon, but I did not care. I slept for about an hour, but I was rudely woken up by one of the crew mates bring Jack and I food. He handed us some stale bread and two dirty mugs of water. He snickered as he walked back above deck.

"Oh goodie dirty water." I stated as I looked grimly at the water. I poured it down the hole in the floor, hoping that it would hit someone.

Jack broke the bread in half and gave me one half, "So darling, have you come up with any other brilliant escape plans?"

"No.." I mumbled as I crumbled some of the stale bread between my fingers.

Jack and I ate our stale bread, but not touching the water. I lay back down on the splintering bench and tried to get some more sleep. I fell asleep for a couple of hours, but was woken up, again, by a nightmare. I sat up quickly and for a moment not knowing where I was, but I soon realized where I was.

"Leverage..." I whispered.

"What?" Jack asked, not following.

"Those doors are nothing but pins in barrels are they not? So if we lift the door up we should be able to escape." I explained, pointing towards the door.

"Aye, that's all grand and elaborate, but where are we to escape to?" Jack asked, yawning.

"We can only hope that they're making port before going to see Norrington and my father." I sighed.

We sat there in silence, both of us drifting in and out of sleep. When I was awake I hoped a crew member would walk by so I could find out if we were making port. A few hours later, one of the crew members came down and walked by the brig. I quickly jumped to my feet and walked over to the barred walls.

"Oi! You come here!" I called.

"What do you want?" He asked me gruffly.

"Well I'd like to know if we will be making port before we go see the wonderful Captain Norrington is all." I asked innocently.

"Aye we are." He stated with an annoyed tone, clearly towards me.

"Where? If you'd be so inclined to tell me?" I asked, still acting innocent.

"Tortuga." He told me ask he walked away.

I turned to Jack, who had a smile on his face. I could only imagine why. "What's so grand about Tortuga?"

"Darling, you do not know?" Jack asked, amazed.

I just shook my head, "No I don't."

"It's a pirates' town, of course. Where rum is cheap and so is the company….well most of it at least." Jack chuckled as he told me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back over to the bench, "So when the crew leaves, we use our leverage to get off this ship."

"And what is our leverage exactly?" Jack asked.

"This bench, we can stick the short legs of the bench and lift the door up. It'll make a lot of noise but we'll get out." I shrugged.

We sailed for one more day before the ship made port in Tortuga. Jack and I waited until most of the crew was gone. There were a few crew members up on deck I assumed, but they wouldn't be a problem. Once we were sure they crew members were gone, Jack and I picked up the bench and stuck it into the bars. We lifted it up quickly, pulling the door out of the barrels and letting it fall onto the floor. Jack and I ran out of the cell and towards stairs, but Jack stopped and grabbed his pistol that was sitting on a table.

"Jack! You can get another pistol!" I called from the stairs, as I peered up the stairs making sure no one was coming.

"It only took a moment, here." Jack retorted as he handed me my pistol.

We ran up the steps, but ran into one of the cargo holds on the second floor when three of the crew members ran down the steps. Jack peaked out into the hallway and looked around. He grabbed my wrist and we ran up the second set of stairs. Once we were on deck, Jack and I quickly ran down the gang plank and out to Tortuga.

"Now what?" I asked, as we shuffled our way through the crowds of drunks.

"Well, we lay low for a couple of days and then we go from there." Jack stated, as he walked over towards a tavern.

"And where are we going to lay low? If you haven't noticed we have no money to stay anywhere." I pointed out as I followed Jack into the tavern.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, darling, but you should know this by now." Jack stated, sounding disappointed in me.

"Know what?" I asked, utterly confused.

Jack sighed heavily, "That I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, still confused.

Jack sighed once again, and this time with a disappointed tone, "I have a friend of mine who runs a tavern/inn. She'll let's stay there."

"Oh…which one?" I asked, following Jack deeper into the tavern.

"This one!" Jack exclaimed as he waved his hand around motioning to the ceiling.

Jack and I walked into the back of the tavern and stopped at a closed old wooden door. He knocked on it lightly, a woman's voice called us in. Jack walked in, with me following him. We walked into a small room that was set up to be an office. There a was medium sized wooden desk in the back of the room with a two chairs in front the desk. Behide that desk was a woman in a pale green dress; she appeared to be in her thirties, average in size, with light brown curly hair, and green eyes. She looked up and when she spotted Jack her eyes lit up and ran out from behide the desk. She came up and hugged and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Jack! It's been so long since I've seen you!" The woman exclaimed excitedly.

"Aye, it has. How are you?" Jack asked her, seeming to be unaffected by her excitement.

"I'm just wonderful!" She told him as she spotted me, "And who is this?"

"Ah! Della this is Armelle." Jack introduced us.

I smiled, "Hello."

Della smiled right back at me, "Hello."

She then turned back to Jack, "So what are you doing back here so soon? Hmm?"

"A little problem with Hector." Jack chuckled.

"I told you he was the worst choice." Della scolded.

"Aye, but I'm on a new venture, for right now with Armelle. However, we need to lay low, but just for a few days." Jack explained

"Luckily for you I have two spare rooms." Della joked. "I also know someone who can help you with your venture. Much better that Barbossa." She added.

Jack nodded as he and I followed Della out into the tavern and up the staircase to the rooms. She first showed Jack to his room then mine. Della unlocked the door and opened it. I nodded, but before I walked in, Della caught my arm.

"Watch yourself with Jack." Della stated, calmly as she walked back down to the tavern.

Confused as to what Della was telling me, I merely shrugged it off and walked into the room. It was dimly lit by a few candles scattered around the room. I was sure there was a layer of dust on everything, but I did not care because I was exhausted. I sat on the bed, pulled off my boot, lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

**M'kay, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you feel so inclined. **


	5. Mr Gibbs

**Hey all! Well here's another chapter for Just Visiting!! But before you start, I'd like to thank the following for their awesome reviews: SparrowOwnsMySoul, Second Star to the Left, Cat18, and to those who I didn't mention! Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack with rum, but alas I failed. **

I was woken up by the sound of a slamming door and someone cursing. I sat up, put my boots on and cautiously opened the door to my room. When I peaked my head out, I saw Jack staring nervously at his room door. I raised my eyebrow and walked out into the hallway. Closing my door quietly, I then turned to Jack who was still staring at the door. He then turned to me and gave me a smirk as if nothing was wrong.

"Your company doesn't know you're leaving?" I asked, amused.

Jack 'shh'ed me, "No, she doesn't and let's keep it that way."

"Alright. Let's good see who this person is Della wants you to meet." I sighed as I began to walk down the stairs.

Jack followed me down the stairs into the tavern were we found Della getting rid of a drunk. She greeted us warmly and offered us some breakfast, which Jack and I accepted gratefully. We sat at a table eating our breakfast, Della came by.

"Jack, the man I told you about will be here shortly." Della inform him.

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

We finished our breakfast, we the proceeded to wait for the man Della spoke of. A man came in ten minutes later, Della greeted him and pointed towards Jack and me. He was an older man, he's hair had some gray in it, along with his beard.

"Cap'n Sparrow?" He asked.

Jack stood up, "Aye?"

"The names Joshamee Gibbs." He introduced himself.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said formally introducing himself, as he motioned for me to do the same.

I held out my hand, "Captain Armelle Carr."

"Cap'n?" Gibbs question.

"Aye, captain." I retorted.

Jack motioned for all of us to sit back down, "So, Mr. Gibbs, what brings you to Tortuga?"

"Well, I've just left the Royal Navy and with no intention on returning." Gibbs stated.

Jack chuckled, "Well then you're a good man to bring pirating then, eh?"

"Aye I am." Gibbs reassured him.

"Good." Jack said, unofficially recruiting Gibbs.

"So, what the nature of your venture?" Gibbs asked Jack.

Jack's brow furrowed, "S'not my venture it's Armelle's."

"Yer venture?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

"Aye it is. And it is to sail to the L'île de Mort." I explained.

"The L'île de Mort? Isn't that the Island of Death?" Gibbs asked, weary.

"Aye, and I know the stories of said island. But it's worth taking the risk for finding the Fountain of Youth." I assured them.

"Then you're willing to risk not returning to the world of the living? To be forever doomed to live among the dead?" Gibbs asked me, seriously.

"Yep. Is it not worth it to be able to live forever?" I asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Aye, I suppose." Gibbs agreed, reluctantly.

"Now, dearie do tell me why the island we're going to a French named island, but you're map is from the east." Jack inquired.

"It was a series of maps that lead from India to the L'île de Mort, to the Fountain of Youth. The original map that lead to an island just off of India I 'persuaded' from a man in Singapore." I explained.

"Well then, can I entrust you, Mr. Gibbs to find us a crew, by this afternoon?" Jack asked Gibbs as he got up from the table.

"Aye, you can." Gibbs said getting up and walking out of the tavern.

"Now, let's go and see if we can barter ourselves a pair of cutlasses." Jack said as he started to look around.

"And what are we going to barter with?" I asked.

"Della?" Jack called, as he looked around the tavern.

Della's head popped up from behide the bar, "Yes?"

"Could I perhaps have five bottles of rum?" Jack asked politely.

"And what propose do you need them for?" Della asked, amused.

"I would like to use them to barter for two cutlasses." Jack informed her.

"Couldn't you just borrow a few shillings?" I asked, confused.

Jack turned his attention from Della to me, "Aye, I could, but knowing Della she wouldn't give the shillings. Besides, this is Tortuga, rum is much better to barter with."

"Jack's right, I wouldn't give him the shillings or the rum." Della said as she walked out from behide the bar to the large, wooden chest under a coat rack.

"I only said you wouldn't give me the shillings." Jack retorted.

Della chuckled, "You don't need the rum either."

She opened the chest and pulled out two cutlasses and belts. Della threw us the belts and cutlasses. I put the belt on, but soon realized it was too large for me. So I switched the belt to rest on my shoulder and just lay right above my hip. I sheathed the cutlass, then turned back to Della.

"Would you happen to have a spare jacket in there?" I asked, hopefully.

"I do. Here." Della said smiling as she handed the jacket to me.

I thanked Della and then turned to Jack, "Well now what?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Now we look for a ship."

"By look, you mean commandeer?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yep." Jack smirked.

Jack and I walked out of the tavern, and towards the docks. Once there, Jack began inspecting all the ships that had made port. Some were a decent size and others could barely fit one person, let alone a whole crew. He seemed to be looking at the names of the ships, Jack eventually stopped infront of one named the "Jolly Mon."

"Ah, perfect!" Jack stated happily as he clapped his hands together.

"Cap'n Sparrow!" Gibbs called from behide us.

Jack turned around, "Aye Mr. Gibbs?"

"I have recruited a grand total of sixteen men." Gibbs reported.

"And where is _my_ crew?" I asked, stepping in.

Jack turned around on his heels and furrowed his brow, "Your crew?"

"Aye, my crew." I stated.

"Since when are they your crew?" Jack asked in a commanding tone.

"Since I have the map." I retorted as I pulled the map out and waved it infront of Jack's face.

Jack chuckled, "And since when does you owning said map name you captain?"

"Since I'm leading to you to something you want." I stated, vaguely.

"And what is it that I want?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself Captain Sparrow. It's what every Pirate Lord wants." I said, continuing to be vague.

Jack cocked his head and gave me a confused look. I sighed, "Immortality."

"Ah well then...they are yours to command." Jack said relinquishing his authority.

I smirked and walked up onto the Jolly Mon and headed straight to the helm. Jack followed me, and watched over the crew as they boarded. Gibbs came up to the helm as the last two crew members pulled up the gang plank.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked me.

"Aye. Start heading in a general south west direction. From there I'll take over." I told him. Gibbs nodded and left to inform the crew.

"Duck!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Before Jack could answer he pulled me and himself down just quickly enough to dodge a bullet. It whirled by, shattering a lamp. Jack and I both stood up to see an angry woman standing on the docks, pointing a pistol at Jack. She attempted to shoot Jack, but luckily for him, her pistol jammed.

"DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!" The woman shouted from the docks at the tops of her lungs.

"Captain! And thank you Anamaria for letting me borrow your ship!" Jack called back.

I merely rolled my eyes as I stood up and handed the wheel over to Gibbs.

We sailed out of Tortuga and from there we sailed about two hours before I took over the bearing from Gibbs. I had brought the Jolly Mon to an island with a river running through it and had the crew drop anchor. I ordered them to drop one of the long boats. Not wanting to leave Jack alone with the ship, I 'offered' for him to come along. As did Gibbs.

We rowed up the river, deep into the jungle. A few of the natives watched us as we continued up river. We eventually reached a small shack that was held up by some rotting support beams. Jack tie the long boat to one of the beams as the three of us got out. I led them up the steps and I was the first to enter.

I looked around the small shack, to find no one there. But she had to be here, she'd always be here. I soon heard a crashing of metal and glass and I soon knew she was in here. I turned around to see Jack and Gibbs with a weary look upon their faces.

"There's no need to worry." I assured them.

"Armelle!" A voice exclaimed from behide the beaded curtain.

I smiled,"Tia Dalma!"

"What tis it 'hat brings you to me? Rather what tis it you need?" Tia asked me as she sat down.

"I have no need for anything, as of right now. I am merely here to deliver something to you on behalf of Sang Fo." I explained as I pulled out a small vile from my jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Tia thanked me, "Are you sure there tis nothing that you seek?"

I thought for a moment, "Actually, I am headed to the L'île de Mort and well my crew and I would really like not to have to stay there forever."

"Ahh, I have just the thing." Tia said getting up and going behide the curtain. I could hear her moving metal objects around. She soon returned with a lantern.

"A lantern?" I asked.

"Yes." Tia replied.

"What exactly does it do?" I asked, skeptically.

Tia sighed, "The L'île de Mort is shrouded in a fog, and in that fog are the spirits of sailors that are forever trapped there. If you are to be attacked by one of the spirits, you too will be forever doomed to walk the shores of the L'île de Mort. To keep the spirits away light the lantern. The spirits cannot be exposed to the light of any source."

"Oh." I stated as I got up to leave.

"Jack Sparrow you will retrieve your precious Pearl back, but in good time." Tia told Jack from the table. Jack turned around and nodded.

**Well that's my version of how Jack met Tia Dalma. I hoped you liked, oh and review if you feel so inclined to! **


	6. Would Have I Regretted It?

**Hey all! I'm back yet again. Here's the latest chapter! Oh umm...the rating may go up just a hair during the chapter. Don't freak out nothing really happens, okay well stuff happens, but nothing that would cause the rating to go to M. Plot stuff happens let's just put it that way(Yeah I know that's really helpful). I'm just telling you to cover myself really. Yes I know 'how selfish of me!'. Oh just go and read! **

**PS: We're changing POVs during this chapter. If you guys like it, I may do it more often. Just letting you know!**

**Disclaimer: We all know by know that I've failed at luring Jack with rum, please don't rub it in. **

It has been two days after we visited Tia Dalma. Although Jack had let me be 'captain' it still didn't stop him from calling orders. Not that I minded all that much, but they are my crew. However, I had more important things to worry about than Jack taking over my ship. Such as reaching the L'île de Mort and gettting there before bloody Abbott does.

Mr. Gibbs was at the wheel, I was in my quarters sitting at the desk with my map. Jack swaggered into the room, with a bottle of rum in hand. He plopped himself next to me and peered over my shoulder as he looked at the map.

"So, Captain Sparrow. Will you be telling me how much of a pirate I was that night on the island anytime soon?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

Jack chuckled, "I do not plan to."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because." Jack replied simply.

I pouted a bit,"Because? What kind of reasoning is that?"

"My kind of reasoning." Jack retorted.

"Well how am I going to get you to tell me?" I asked, my heart beat becoming faster.

Jack smirked devilishly as he got up from his chair, "Persuade me."

"How?" I asked, with an playful grin and my heart pounding.

Jack leaned over me with no more than a inch between us,"Like this..."

He ran his finger tips along my chin as he brushed a few pieces of hair away from my face. Jack brushed his lips against mine, then coming back to capture my lips in a long, passionate kiss. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. We soon parted, but we soon found are lips together again. Jack pulled me up out my chair, only so he could sit, he then had me sit on his lap. We continued to kiss for a few moments more, but I stopped Jack when his hands headed towards my trousers.

"Jack, no...we can't." I stopped him, breathing heavily.

Jack made a short whining noise, "Why not darling?"

"Because." I stated with a smirk.

Mocking me Jack asked, "Because? What kind of reasoning is that?"

"Because, I'm you're captain." I told him.

Jack's brow furrowed, "No, you're the crew's captain. You are not _my_ captain."

"Are you not apart of the crew?" I asked, a bit taken back by what Jack had said.

"No, I am a captain." Jack corrected me.

Groaning, I got off of Jack, "Even if you're not under my command...we can't..."

"Can't what, love? Bed together?" Jack asked, as he placed his feet on top of the desk.

I nodded slowly, "Aye."

"Why not?" Jack asked nonchalantly as he studied his fingernails.

"What if the crew was to find out, they could think that I was favoring you. And possibly giving you a larger cut of whatever we plunder. And if the crew thinks that, then they start to talk. And you and I both know what talk leads to. I refuse to let that ever happen to me again." I ranted, almost yelling.

Sighing Jack got up from the chair, "So you're basing your excuse out of fear?"

"What? Of course not!" I defended.

"Aye, you are. You must know darling, that fear makes us make stupid choices." Jack shot back as he started for the door.

I glared at him and asked incredulously,"And beding with you would be a smart choice?"

Jack turned around on the heels of his boots,"I cannot say. But no one has ever regretted it."

With that Jack left the cabin went out onto the deck. Groaning some more I returned back to the desk and leaned over placing my head down on my crossed arms. I closed my eyes, trying to understand why I let myself be seducted by Jack Sparrow.

_Would have I regretted it?_

Shaking the thoughts of a possible oppotune moment passing me, I got up and dragged myself over to the bed. I lay down on the bed and kick my boots off onto the floor, then hanging my belt on the bed post. I lay there for a while trying to keep my mind away from my _time _with Jack. However, whatever I thought about my mind would bring me back to that moment. I brought my fingers to my lips, the very spot where Jack had kissed me. And possibly not for the first time if his accounts of that night on the island were true. It had felt so natural to me, all the emotions that I felt. They were not overbearing,confusing, or scary to me, they were merely euphoric. His kiss, although filled with passion and lust, I could sense a loving and soft feeling in them. However, though these feelings were wonderful and comforting; I know of his reputation. I do not know if Jack knows that I know though. I have no plans of ending up another conquest of Captain Jack Sparrow. But still...

_Would have I regretted it?_

Jack's POV

As I walked out of Aremelle's quarters, I felt quite unusual. An odd feeling flowing through my body, nothing I've ever felt before. Could it be from the little arguement between Armelle and meself? I doubted it. Our little _time _together? I have kissed many of women in my days and never felt any different. Not until Armelle came along, she's quite an unusual lot. Then again I have yet to meet another well bred pirate such as her. Quite a spitfire she can be at times, clearly demonstrated by our little squabble in her quarters.

I walked up to the helm of the Jolly Mon, where Mr. Gibbs stood at the wheel. He was steering us in the vague direction Armelle had given us. I doubt I'll ever meet a woman quite like her. Smirking to meself, _She wouldn't of regretted it..._

**Ahh, well that's the end of the chapter, I know it was on the short side, but hey it was good wasn't it? And see nothing really happened! You didn't have to worry. XD Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! I just saw Pirates again, yes again! I know I'm such a geek, but I'm good with it. And I have fully decided no Sparrabeth, ever! Willabeth all the way! And did anyone notice little Lizzy got a bit power crazy? That and the speech she made, wasn't too keen on that either. Maybe it was just me. Well review if you're so inclined to! Oh yeah one more thing, I know this is really early, but I'm thinkin g of a sequel. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Persuasion

**I'm back yet again! Here's the latest chappie! I hope you enjoy it!! **

**Disclaimer: Ugh! I almost had him! **

It had been a full week since Jack and I kissed. Within that full week, neither of us talked, looked, or even acknowledged one another. Ever since I showed Jack I had no intrest in bedding with him, but questioned my decision afterwards I couldn't face him. I couldn't risk another _meeting _between Jack and I.

It was late in the night when I handed the wheel over to Gibbs. Yawning I decided to turn in for the night, I walked down to my cabin and opened the door. I lit a few candles that were scattered around the room, took off the jacket that Della had given me and threw it onto the desk, along with my pistol. I then walked over to _my _bed, however, there was someone else in _my _bed. _Captain _Jack Sparrow. I raised my eyebrow, annoyed, and hit Jack with a pillow that had fell onto the floor. He opened one eye, saw my unpleased look and sat up.

"Why are you doing this to me Jack?" I whined, tired.

Jack yawned, "What am I doing, darling?"

"I told you we can't bed together and yet here you are in my bed." I explained, still whining a bit.

"I could not make me way down to me own bed." Jack shrugged, innocently.

I was too tired to fight Jack, so sighing I gave up, "Just move over, I'm too tired to do this."

"S'alright, darling." Jack said with a smirk as he moved himself over.

I climbed into bed, kicked my boots off, and placed my belt onto the bed post. I lay down, with my back facing Jack. I could hear him chuckle as he placed his hands behide his head as he lay down. Too tired to retort to Jack's chuckle I drifted off to sleep.

**Jack's POV**

Armelle fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She kept her back to me, so all I could see was her wavy, dark alburn hair that was in a messy braid. Althouht I was half alseep, I still could feel her toss and turn. I cracked one eye open and shall that Armelle was curled up next to me. Her head, lightly resting on me chest with her arm laid across it too. Armelle's brow furrowed as her hand tightened into a fist, clenching me shirt. She let out a small whimper as she tighened her fist even more. Afraid she might wake up and start to cry, I placed me arm around her shoulder, rubbing it gently. I hate it when women cry, I never no what to do. If I try to hold them, the cry more, and if I don't hold them, they cry _even_ more. In fear of said possible event, I tried to comfort her without disturbing her, by rubbing her shoulder or head and 'shh'ed her. Armelle soon calmed down, unclenched her fist as her face relaxed. Calming down, meself I sighed and soon drifted off to sleep too.

**Armelle's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, it was so early the sun had yet to rise. I lifted my head up and saw that I was curled up next to Jack, with my head and arm laying on his chest. Jack had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, protectively. Smiling to myself, I carefully removed Jack's hold from me and carefully as possible got out of bed. I backed away from the bed, but stopped and watched Jack sleep peacefully. He looked so innocent, but Jack only looks it. I sighed and sat on the floor as I put my boots on, and then followed by my belt. I got off the floor and walked over to the desk. I put the pistol in my sash and then the jacket. The jacket was a dark gray tweed silk. I buttoned two of the lower buttons that were parellel to my hip.

I quietly opened the cabin's door and walked out onto deck. Mr. Gibbs stood at the wheel, liked I left him last night. I walked up the steps that led to the helm and kindly relieved Mr. Gibbs of his duty. He nodded gratefully and started towards the steps that led to below deck. I took the wheel, turning it slightly, and yawned. The sun began to come up over the horizon, creating a beautiful sky filled with pink, orange, purple, and blues. I stayed at the helm for about two hours, then handing the wheel over to one of the crew members, Thompson. Good man, well as good as a man can get for being a pirate. He was older, but that much wiser. Thompson would always greet me in the morning with his nearly toothless smile.

I strolled down to the one of four large storage room, this perticular one held the livestock and a smaller room with the rum. I weaved myself through the crowd of sheep and goats, unlocked the door to the rum, and walked in. It wasn't all that big, but the room was filled floor to ceiling with barrels and bottles of rum. I sighed as I picked out two bottle of rum in the rack. I walked back up onto deck, climbed up to the crow's nest and made myself comfortable. I watched my crew, running around on deck doing their assigned duties. We had three more days of sailing before reaching the L'île de Mort, but I'm sure that we'd be there before Abbott. With that, I uncorked the bottle of rum, took a small sip and enjoyed the sun rise. I closed my eyes for awhile, twenty minutes or so passed, but I didn't fall asleep. I could feel the rum bottle being slid out of my hand, I opened my left eye and shot a small glare at the person trying to steal my rum.

"You could of just asked." I informed him, slightly annoyed.

He smirked at me as he picked up the second bottle of rum that was sitting next to me, "Aye, I could of."

"Captain Sparrow, do you care to sit with me?" I asked sarcastically polite.

"Hmm...I don't know, darling." Jack sighed, as he tapped his finger on his chin.

"Well then give me back _my _bottle of rum." I demanded jokingly as I held out my hand.

Jack just chuckled, "No."

I laughed as I moved over so Jack could sit down, which he did. "I didn't disturb you this moring did I?"

"No, darling you didn't. But I think the better question, what disturbed you last night?" Jack asked me with a hint of concern as he took a sip of rum.

"Just a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about." I lied with a shrug.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. It takes a lot to fool me." Jack informed me, a bit sternly.

I just sighed, knowing he'll make me tell, "I dreamt that I had never gotten off the island. Never met you."

"I mean that much to you?" Jack asked me sarcastically.

"It's possible." I replied with a devilish grin.

Jack smirked, "Will you tell me how possible?"

"Persuade me." I told him with a smirk.

"Well darling, how much persuasion will you be needing?" Jack asked me, his voice deep, as held the back of my head.

Coming very close to once again kissing Jack, I soon snapped back to myself, "Uh...none."

"You know love, you're very good at killing the moment." Jack informed me as he cleared his throat, regaining some composure.

"Aye, I know." I shot back, as I began to climb down from the crows nest.

I quickly walked to my quarters, slamming the door behide me. How could I let myself come so close to kissing him, again. And possibly more. I began to pace back and forth, trying to understand why I let myself do these things. We were in the crow's nest for Lord's sake! Although, we weren't in plain view, but anyone of the crew members could of saw us. I couldn't even begin to think about what could of happened if Jack and I were seen. I stopped pacing and went over to the bed, and flopped down. I only bothered to kick off my boots and soon fell alseep.

I woke up, an hour later. I found Jack sitting in a chair, staring at me. I sat up quickly and gave him a confused look.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked sleepily.

Jack chuckled, "It's possible and with enough persuasion I may just tell you."

**Ahh, well that be that. I hope you enjoyed it! Poor Armelle, confused about her feeling. Let's hope she sorts them out soon! Oh and for more POTC fun, check out my profile out and see the cute POTC icon I made! Thanks and review!**


	8. A Bit of Confusion

**Hey all! I am back, yet again! Well here's the eight chapter and I'd like to thank all of you for you're wonderful reviews! So R&R!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I had Jack! But then Will got a hold of my attention and well I lost Jack. -sniffles-**

I sat on my bed, with a half bottle of rum in my hand. I rubbed the lip of the bottle with my thumb. It was late, later than I should've been up. I needed to sleep, I needed to be rested for the possible meeting between myself and Abbott. But I couldn't, whenever I would sleep I would dream about Jack. My dreams would be about our little _meeting_, however, in my dream I did not stop Jack. It was all too real for me and I did not like that. I could not understand if I just lusted for him or if I really do care for him. Possibly love him. But, I couldn't worry about this right now.

I took a swig of my rum and placed the bottle on the end table next to my bed. I kicked my boots off and lay down on the bed, sighing. I climbed under the warm covers and curled my legs up to my chest. My eye lids became heavy and I be came drowsy. I fell asleep, however, I drifted in and out of sleep. I tossed and turned during the small amounts of sleep I had. I soon became fed up with my inability to fall asleep, although at least I didn't dream about Jack. I sat up and pulled the covers off me. Grabbing my boots I put them on as I hopped over to the door. I opened the door and accidently hit Jack with it, he backed up a bit, holding his forehead.

"Ohhh...Jack, I'm so sorry." I apologized, trying not to laugh.

Rubbing his forehead, "It's okay, darling."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Aye, I'm fine." Jack reassured me.

Jack began to walk towards the helm, still rubbing his head. I laughted a little as I followed him up to the helm. I dismissed Gibbs from the wheel and took over myself. I turned the wheel slightly and then looked over to Jack, who was sitting against the railing. He gave me a smirk as he gazed out to the sea. The sun hitting Jack, making his perfectly tanned skin glow and made him look even more handsome. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I couldn't believe I was day dreaming about Jack! I focused my gaze out on the horizon, with the noon sun beating down on me. I stood there for a while, not letting my sight slip over to Jack. I turned the wheel slightly to the left. I felt something slip around my waist, it was Jack's arms. He rested his hands right under my navel and his chin on my shoulder.

"Jack..." I began to protest.

"The crew has gone below deck for lunch and a rest until the sun isn't so harsh. We're all alone." Jack whispered into my ear.

I looked over my shoulder, "But...Jack..."

"But what? You said we can't bed, but you said nothing about anything else." Jack told me, with a smug tone.

"You're right I didn't." I said as I turned around, Jack's arms still wrapped around me.

He leaned in and kissed me, hard. I didn't stop him, I kissed him back just as hard. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling it out of its braid. My hands rested on his chest and back of his neck. Jack backed me against the railing, he removed his hand from my back. Apparently thinking I didn't notice, he brought it down to my trousers. He began to unknot my sash. I removed my hand from the back of his neck and stopped him. We parted, both breathing heavily, Jack gave me a disappointed look. His head hung low.

"Darling, you've stopped me at a very inconvenient _time_." Jack groaned, impying something else.

"Oh..." I said, with a few giggles.

I began to walk away, leaving Jack standing there. He was leaning over the railing, shooting a glare my way. I merely laughed as I returned to the wheel. I watched Jack out of the corner of my eye, for about forty five minutes or so. He let out a long breath as he walked over to me. I tried my best not to burst out in laughter as he glared at me some more.

"You know, darling, that was not very nice." Jack stated as he pointed to me.

"Aye, I know. What do you plan to do about it?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Nothing, for now at least." Jack told me, brashly as he walked away.

I let out a heavy sigh and wondered, _"Why doI feel so guilty to lead Jack on like this? Is it because I care for him? Love him?"_

Could I love him? I'm sure many women like to think that Jack loves them. Even though they seem to have a bad memory of him, like that woman who shot at him in Tortuga. Anamaria, I believe her name was. I doubted he loved them, wooed them, yes. I chuckled a bit, Jack only loves then until he got what he wanted from them. Then well he sneaks out, like he did that day we met Mr. Gibbs. I turned the wheel, and then spotted Mr. Gibbs walking up from below deck. I called him over and handed the wheel over to him. I walked down to the galley and grabbed two small green apples. I returned up to the deck and walked into my quarters, Jack of course was in there. He sat in my chair, with his feet propped up on my desk and his hands folded neatly, resting in his lap. I gave him a quick smile and held up an apple, offering one.

"No thanks, darling." Jack replied with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"It's just an apple." I returned with a shrug as I bit into one.

Jack nodded, "Aye, it is. But I don't care apples much anymore."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Me first mate ate them like if he didn't he'd surely die, not that I would have minded. Mind you." Jack explained with a short sigh.

"Am I bothering you, with eating one?" I asked, not that I would have stopped if he'd said 'yes'.

Jack shook his head, "As long as I don't have to eat 'em we're good."

"Do you love any of them?" I asked, vaguely.

"What?" Jack asked, his brow furrowing.

"The women." I clarified, but not by much.

"Darling, I am certain I have no clue as to what you speak of." Jack told me with a puzzled look, although I believed he did know.

I sighed heavily, "You go and bed with every woman, in every port you stop in. I'm sure you tell them that you love them, but do you really? Because from what I've heard, you love them until you get what you want from them. I hope that these are all part of the legend of the imfamous Captain Jack Sparrow and not who you actually are. I would hope that you're a better man than that, Jack."

"What does it matter to you?" Jack asked, his voice stern.

"It matters because I want to know if you actually do live up to the legend." I shot back angrily.

Jack eyes narrowed, his voice filled with arrogance, "And what if I do?"

"Then I begin to question everything I feel and the choices that are in front of me." I retorted as I stormed off.

Jack's POV

Armelle slammed the door shut as she left the room. I sighed, annoyed, frustrated, and a tad confused. What _feelings,_ what _choices_ could be plaguing her? I could only wonder if I was involved. Early this afternoon I was sure Armelle's lust for me would soon get control of her. And now I am not as sure as I was, or it is possible that she is battling it. I inwardly smirked, Armelle's curiousity would bring her to me.

**Sorry this took so long for me to post, I haven't been on the computer for awhile. The Lord of the Rings kept me busy, gotta love the extended version of the movie! Haha, well it seems that Jack is catching on to Armelle's confusion. Let's hope he'll help sort out her thoughts. But one can only hope. Ta!**


	9. The L'île de Mort

**Well I'm back yet again! With chapter nine, I hope you enjoy it!! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Pirates. I tried to though. **

Dawn approached as the Jolly Mon sailed closer and closer to the the L'île de Mort. However, as we came closer to the island, the bright, warm light that was filtering into my quaters started to become dark. I stood up and walked over to the window, moving the curtain out of the way, and saw the dark gray clouds that surrounded the island. They seemed to be so thick that no light could filter through. A cold chill was sent down my spine as I gazed out to the island. Shrouded in mist and fog, the the L'île de Mort certainly instilled fear in the most fearsome of pirates. I shuddered a bit as I let the curtain fall back, covering the window. A light knock on my quarters' doors, making me jump a little. I called whoever knocked in, it was Jack. He peeked his head in before he actually entered, seeming to be a bit cautious.

"Aye?" I asked, assuming he wanted something.

"Some of your crew out there is getting a tad be uneasy." Jack told me nonchalantly as he strolled in.

"Oh? And what pray tell are they uneasy about?" I asked, skeptically.

Jack tapped his fingers together, "Well darling, this is the L'île de Mort after all and well they feel as though risking their lives for a map isn't worth it."

"Cowards! Those bloody cowards!" I growled.

"Well they didn't mutiny at least." Jack told me, with a shrug, apparently trying to comfort me.

"Is there anyone willing to go?" I asked, still seething.

Jack though for a moment, "Aye. Gregore, Berklin, Collins, Thompson and well meself."

"Well, they'll have to do. Abbott isn't expecting me to show up so he'll have quite a small crew with him." I told Jack, secretly assuring myself.

"How can you be so sure?" Jack asked me, skeptically.

"Abbott, doesn't recruit more members, unless he has too." I inform him.

"So, _Captain _Carr what would you like me to tell the crew?" Jack asked me, mocking me a bit.

"Tell the crew to drop anchor, light the lanterns, and to not leave if they're not coming with us." I instructed Jack.

Jack nodded and swiftly left my cabin. I ran over to my desk, grabbing my jacket, sword and pistol. I pulled the belt over my head, which held both my sword and pistol. Followed by my jacket going over top of it, I then went behide my desk and found the lantern Tia Dalma had given me. Taking it out on deck with me, I found Jack along with the few willing crew members waiting for me outside my quarters. I could see the long boat being lowered, before I climbed down to the long boat I lit the lantern. I climbed into the long boat, sitting next to Jack with Berkin and Collins rowing towards the island. They all seemed to have a grim look upon their faces, but I couldn't blame them. This is the island of death after all. Both Berklin and Collins rowed for about twenty minutes before we reached the shore line. Everyone got out and Gregore pulled the long boat up a bit further onto the shore.

I held out the lantern, guiding us through the dense mist and fog. We walked into the jungle, although everything appeared to be dead and composed of ship wrecks and crumbling buildings. I eventually found a path that I hoped led to the small cave where the map was held. Well that was of course if the man I 'persuaded' the map from was speaking the truth. We followed the path up to a large mountain that took up most of the island. As we continued on, it seemed to become harder and harder and as we walked we could hear the cracking of branches next to us. Along with the moaning of the dead, forever trapped here. They were following us, but were warded off by the light of the lantern. We arrived at the enterance of the cave, hesitantly I entered, holding the lantern as far as my arm could go in front of me. The hallway of the cave was winding and seemed to only go to one place, hopefully it was the room that held the map.

We reached the large carved out room and found a small, alter like table in the middle of the room. There were a few torches scattered around the room, which I lit. Sitting on the table was a folded piece of cloth, cautiously I picked it up. No sooner had I picked the cloth up a bullet came whirling by my head, embedding itself into the wall. I walked around the table and to the wall where the bullet had hit, a blew the smoke that was coming off the bullet away and dug it out with my nails. Holding it in my hand, I turned around to see who shot it at me. Although I already knew who. It was Abbott, still pointing his pistol at me, however, with Gregore, Berklin, Collins, Thompson, and Jack all pointing their pistols at him and the three crew members he brought with him. With Jack's directly resting on his temple, I motioned for them to lower their pistols at Abbott, but not the crew members. They did and I strolled over to Abbott and the few men that stood behide him. I looked to Jack, who gave me a cautionary look. I merely smiled, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

"How the bloody hell did you get off that island?" He demanded.

I merely smiled, "Abbott, my dear man...did you really expect to get away with mutiny?"

"Answer me!" Abbott growled.

"Alright I confess, I did have a tad bit of help getting off that God foresaken island." I sighed as I studied my fingernails.

Glaring at me Abbott questioned me once again, "Who?"

"Doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is how much you value your life and how well you can parry." I told him coldly as I unsheathed my sword.

"I have more men coming, do you really think you'll be able ta take down all of 'em with just five men?" Abbott asked me darkly as he unsheathed his sword.

I walked towards him, back Abbott into a corner, "Well that depends...if you give up now, you don't have to die."

"You're mad if you think I'll surrender!" Abbott retorted as he lunged at me.

Blocking him, I swung my sword at him, nicking his arm. Abbott grabbed his arm, distracked with it, I swung my heel of my boot into the back of his knee. Whiched caused him to fall over, I pointed the tip of my sword at his throat. Abbott held up his hands, surrendering, or so I thought. Kicking me in the back of the knee I fell over, I saw him pull out his pistol. I pulled mine out and fired as quickly as I could. I heard two gunshots, one hitting Abbott in the chest and the other barely grazing my cheek. Jack rushed over to me, helping me up. I put my fingers to my cheek, when I looked at them they were stained with blood. However, not with much.

"He never took me seriously as a swordsman." I sighed, sheathing my sword as dropping the small round bullet on him.

"Darling, are you alright?" Jack asked, seeming to be quite concerned.

"Aye, I'm just fine. Just a scratch is all." I assured him.

Walking over to me was Berklin, "Cap'n what do you want me to do with the crew members?"

"Let me see them." I instructed him as I walked over to the three men.

I knew two of the three, all former crew members. The third I could not tell who he was, due to the fact that the hat he wore covered his face. I removed his hat to see that the 'he' was a she. She being a former crew member, Ann James. Ann was once my closest friend, until like the rest of them, mutinied.

"Ann." I stated coolly.

"Armelle." She returned.

I studied her for a moment and noticed her stomach was pouched out a bit, "Who's child?"

"The man you just killed." Ann replied harshly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He had it coming." Was all I could say. "Take the three to the brig. If we run across the supposed other crew members, they won't be as lucky." I ordered.

The nine of us exited the cave, through the winding hallway and back out into the shroud of mist and fog. We trudged back to the Jolly Mon, where the crew had taken the liberty of taking over Abbott's ship. The White Rose. She was a small thing, a crew of five could sail her. I thanked Mr. Gibbs for taking care of that matter. I sent five men over to The White Rose to crew, I told them to follow, and then I had Berklin and Gregore take the three crew members that were with Abbott to the brig. I had the crew weigh anchor, deploy the sails, and make a course for Tortuga.

A few hours passed, the clear blue sky returned to us as we got farther and farther from the island. Jack had cleaned up my small cut I received from Abbott. I then made my way up to the helm where I was leaning over the side of the railing. Looking over into the clear blue Caribbean water, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack coming up next me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Jack." I thanked him, once again.

"You're quite welcome darling." Jack replied.

"I want to apologize for yelling at you the yesterday." I told him as I looked down into the water.

I heard Jack sigh, he brought my face up to his, "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Aye I do. I had no-" I was cut off, by Jack kissing me.

"So darling, what were you looking at in the water?" Jack asked me, as if nothing happened.

I cleared my throat, "Uhh...sea turtles."

"Sea turtles, eh?...Sea...turtles..." Jack mumbled, thinking about something.

"Jack?" I called, snapping him from his though.

"Aye, darling?" Jack asked.

I titled my head to one side, "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm just fine." He replied.

**And that's that. Well I hoped you liked this chapter! And I really hope that my little fight scene made sense. Oh, and I'm sad to say that the next chapter is going to be the last of this story. HOWEVER, there is most definately going to be a sequel! Horry for sequels! Alrightie until the last chapter, ta!**


	10. It's Possible

**Well here's the last chapter of _Just Visting_! I hoped you've enjoyed it! I have a sequel coming, as soon as tomorrow or as late as next week. Not entirely sure. Sorry 'bout that. It's titled _Your Past Never Leaves You_. I hope you'll go and read it. So like I said this is the last chapter, hope you like it! **

We made port in Tortuga a week later, it was dark, and in typical Tortuga fashion, loud with the sounds of music and drunks. I had Mr. Gibb release Ann, but not the other two. I told the crew they could do what they wanted with them as long as they didn't kill 'em. I really didn't care what the bloody hell they did. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts, so much though I didn't even bother to catch up with Della when Jack and I checked into her inn. I sat in my room for most of the night, quite annoyed and frustrated. There was a light knock on my door, I called whoever in. It was Jack. He strolled into my room in his lazy fashion.

"So do tell me dearie, what do you have planned for us to do next?" Jack asked, a tad bit tipsy. However, still completely lucid.

I sighed, "Nothing. The piece of cloth was just a piece of cloth. Someone, although I have an idea who, was already there."

"So, no Fountain of Youth I take it." Jack said with a shrug, not taking it too bad.

"No, I'm sorry Jack for dragging you through this. I can only think what the crew will say." I groaned, inwardly and outwardly.

"Is quite alright with me." Jack assured me.

"I want you to take the Jolly Mon and the crew." I told him after a moment.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion and astonishment, "And what pray tell made you decide to do this?"

"I thought I knew what was going to happen when we went out on our little venture. Clearly I didn't or else I would have the map to the Fountain of Youth. I don't know what I'm doing and you've been mostly understanding. And I know you need a ship to go after your first mate. So this is a opportune moment for you to do that." I explained, frustrated with myself.

"Alright." Jack agreed after a moment.

"Thank you. And now will you finally tell what I did on that island that night?" I asked, if not demanded.

Nodding Jack stood up and had me stand as well, "Sure, just don't stop me until I do."

Kissing me, he backed me up against the bed and worked feverishly with my sash around my waist. I placed my hands on his, Jack stopped and we parted, "And this is were your bloody morals kicked in."

"This time, I don't want you to stop." I told him sheepishly.

"Darling, you do realize what you're saying?" Jack asked me, as if I didn't.

"Of course I do...I want to be my first and only." I told him quite boldly.

Raising and eye brow he asked skeptically, "First?"

"I told you this, I may be a pirate, but I do have some bloody morals!" I retorted.

"But honestly darling, _only_?" Jack asked, still quite skeptical.

"So you may not be the only person I ever bed with, I am after all a _pirate_. But they won't mean as much as you do." I returned, with a smile.

With that a devilish smirk played across Jack's face...

I woke up the following morning, with just myself in bed. I nodded a little to myself, accepting that I was just another conquest. I looked up and to my great surprise I found Jack sitting in the armchair that faced the window. I sat up even more and pulled my linen shirt over my head. Jack noticed that I was up, he stood up, already dressed and walked over to the bed.

"I do believe I _proper _goodbye is in order." Jack stated.

Standing up, and hoping that my shirt would fully cover me, which it did, "Oh? I'm quite surprised you're still here."

"Well darling, it's quite possible I don't live up to the legend that is said about me." Jack replied as he leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I suppose we shall cross paths again?" I asked, nonchanlantly.

Walking over to the door and opening it, he replied, "It's possible."

**And well that's the end. Yes, I know it's quite short! You can hate me for it, but I have a sequel coming! With the first four chapters written! So I hoped you've enjoyed this story! Until the sequel!**


End file.
